Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{4}{6}-2\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} - {2} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{3}{6}$